Tyros Ban'dinoriel
Born and raised in Suncrown Village, Tyros is the son of Dalane Brightmist and Yrenicus Ban'dinoriel. He is a former initiate of the Blood Knight Order in Silvermoon, but now commands the Blackguard of the Crimson Imperium. Tyros is the Lord-Sovereign of House Ban'dinoriel, a title which was passed on to him upon his marriage to Laliede Morningsong. Personality As leader of the Blackguard, it is Tyros' job to uphold law and order within the Imperium. He is a very result-driven man, who can both lead and follow others with equal ease. The young elf has been forced to mature swiftly due to fairly recent developments in his life, and as such he is often burdened by internal conflict, struggling to maintain his calm exterior. Tyros is very formal, and dislikes it when people fail to address their superiors with their proper title. While he is a charismatic leader on the battlefield, he maintains his professional attitude for a very different reason; his unwillingness to let people close. As such, he is only on a first-name basis with a handful of people, that have slowly managed to earn his trust. But his fear of letting people in has lead Tyros to develop something of a scheeming mind, which often gets him into trouble. Still, he is loyal to the people he love and respect, and once he has warmed up to someone or picked sides it can be difficult for him to see flaws in the people he follow - but if he does, and if he feels rejected by them, he would not hesitate to direct the attention of his plotting and scheeming mind against them as well. Out in public, the young Marshal carries himself with a sense of calm, and can often be hard to read. Perhaps he would seem even deceptfully friendly at times, for the many scars covering his body would tell another, much grimer story about who he is. Background Tyros was born in Suncrown Village, where he was raised by his lone mother Dalane; a former Matron at the local orphanage who had chosen to retire for the sake of raising her son. As she stepped down she also adopted her favorite child from the orphanage, Baelyna, and she and Tyros act just as if they were siblings by blood. The young elf always wondered about his father, but Dalane would never speak of him, or even give a name. It wasn't until Tyros and Baelyna had joined the Blood Knight Order that this changed, when Dalane suddenly fell into a depression and disappeared shortly after. It turned out that Tyros' father - Yrenicus - had been killed, and Dalane's spirit had simply been broken at the news. The two siblings found her by Yrenicus' grave, having committed suicide, and it turned out that Tyros' father had never been told about the existence of his children, as he and Dalane had a sudden fallout just before she found she was bearing a child. Tyros has had a rather complicated stance towards his father for most of his life, but this cast a lot of doubt over previous assumptions such as the one that Yrenicus had simply abandoned them. The complicated relationship to his father is something that Tyros suffers from even to this day, and it caused him to latch on to Akechi as almost a sort of substitute "father figure" when he joined the Imperium. But with the rise of House Ban'dinoriel, he is slowly finding new purpose for himself, and a new path to walk that is not in the shadow of any other person.